Sexual dysfunction of the penis is a common problem afflicting males of all ages, genders, and races. Erectile dysfunction is a serious condition for many men, and it may include a variety of problems. Some of these problems include the inability to create an erection, incomplete erections and brief erectile periods. These conditions may be associated with nervous system disorders and may be caused by aging, injury, or illness.
In some cases, erectile dysfunction can be attributed to improper nerve activity that incompletely stimulates the penis. For example, stimulation from the brain during arousal and sexual activity is responsible for activating an erection. With respect to erectile disorders, the problem may be a lack of sufficient stimulation from the brain or a break in communication of the stimulation. Other disorders may involve dysfunctional parasympathetic function that can be attributed to many factors including illness or injury. Clinical evaluation of erectile dysfunction depends on patient description and possible catheter-based pressure measurements in the clinical setting.
Some methods for treating erectile dysfunction include pharmaceutical treatment and electrical stimulation. Delivery of electrical stimulation to nerves running through the pelvic floor may provide an effective therapy for many patients. For example, an implantable neurostimulator may be provided to deliver electrical stimulation to the pudendal or cavernous nerve to induce an erection.